All Bets Are Off
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x11 Man Up. Greg spends that hundred dollars neither man won. What did he buy? PWP. Did the boys notice the near identical shirts Ray and Hodges were wearing? Nick/Greg. Please read and review!


A/N: As usual, don't own 'em, though I sure wish I did, then they'd be an open couple on the show.

This is NC-17, so if you aren't of age, please don't read!

To all of my loyal fans, thanks in advance for your reviews, and favoriting!

All Bets Are Off

When Greg Sanders walked into the bedroom he shared with his husband, Nick Stokes, he found Nick sprawled out on his stomach in their bed. The bedside light was on, and he had his pillows bunched up under his chest to prop himself up as he read the book that was leaning against the headboard. He was covered from the waist down by the tan sheet the bed was currently made with, telling Greg that Nick was ready for bed. The tan comforter was shoved down to the end of the bed. The swell of Nick's perfect ass was nicely outlined by the cotton sheet, and Greg could see that under the sheet, Nick had his legs crossed.

Nick turned to look over his shoulder at Greg, as the younger man walked through the bedroom doorway. An easy smile lit up his face, making his brown eyes twinkle merrily behind his reading glasses. "Hey, baby!" The southern drawl that permeated his voice made Greg tingle all over, and sent blood rushing to his groin. "I thought you were coming straight home."

As Nick had spoken, Greg rounded the end of the bed to Nick's side. Shifting his position, Nick rolled partially onto his right side, creating room for Greg to sit on the edge of the bed.

Leaning against the side of the bed, Greg reached up and ran his hands over the short dark hair on Nick's head. With a smile, he said, "I had an errand to run. Wanted it to be a surprise." Looking at the book still leaning against the headboard, he said, "What's that you're reading?" From the slight yellowing of the pages, Greg could tell it was old.

Marking his page with the scrap of paper he used as a bookmark, Nick gently closed the book and showed the cover to Greg.

Greg's eyebrows rose and he looked questioningly at Nick.

Shrugging, Nick said, "My Grandma Harris got it from her mom when she was a little girl, then gave it to my mom when she was a little girl. My mom made sure all of us kids read it, but she gave it to me." A pained look crossed his features before he said, "I was supposed to give it to one of my kids, but I guess I'll have to choose one of my nieces or nephews to pass it on to."

By mutual consent, they had decided shortly after they got together that they wouldn't adopt or otherwise add children to their family. It wasn't that neither of them wanted kids– they both loved kids and would like nothing more than to fill their home with little ones –it was just that they both worked the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and with all of the double shifts they ended up working, they decided it just wouldn't be fair to their kids. They had watched the graveyard shift supervisor, Catherine Willows, struggle with raising her daughter while working the graveyard shift, and had just decided that it would be easier and fairer to all involved if kids were left out of the mix. It didn't keep the two from feeling that their lives were incomplete, though.

Running his hand affectionately over the worn cover of _The Wizard of Oz_, Nick said, "I just had the urge to read it again." For the first time, Nick noticed Greg was holding a small brown shopping bag. "So, what's the surprise?"

Feeling playful, Greg stole a quick kiss and patted Nick's ass through the sheet before spinning away. "You'll find out after I take a quick shower." Setting the bag on the dresser, he called out, "No peeking!" as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Raising an eyebrow, Nick sighed before opening his book back up. Instead of being drawn back into the land of OZ, though, he found his gaze wandering over to that little brown sack, curious about its contents.

Fifteen harrowing minutes later– Nick couldn't believe Greg had actually meant it when he said he was going to take a "quick" shower –Greg returned from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Opening the paper bag, he pulled a small box from it and approached the bed. By this time, Nick had given up all pretenses of reading and had marked his place before setting his book and his reading glasses on his night stand.

"So, I decided to use that hundred dollars that neither of us won to get us a new toy." The way Greg was suddenly fiddling with the box told Nick that while Greg had thought it a wonderful idea at the time, he was now having second thoughts.

Nick had figured Greg might do something like this, when he'd handed the hundred dollar bill back to Greg at the police department. Not necessarily the new toy part, but spending the money in general.

"G?" Nick asked curiously, trying to suppress his own anxiety about what might be in that box. Nick was not the most adventurous person when it came to sex toys. They had a few things they used periodically, but for the most part, Nick was happier bringing Greg off with his own body, and having Greg do the same for him.

Towel still wrapped around him, Greg climbed onto the bed and nervously thrust the box toward Nick. He chewed anxiously at his lower lip, as he watched Nick slowly open the box.

It became instantly obvious that this was not a toy he was familiar with. The thing was made of three pieces of stainless steel. The first piece was a one and a half inch ring attached to a curved piece of stainless steel, which was attached to a three inch long stainless steel tapered tube. The tube was about a quarter of an inch in diameter at its widest.

Looking from the toy to Greg, Nick said, "What is it?" even though he thought he might have an idea.

Gazing up at Nick from beneath his lashes so he could gage the older man's reaction, he replied, "It's a cock plug, Nicky. The clerk at the store said he's used one before, and its really pleasurable. He liked this one best because it's hollow, so you can still cum, and you can even take a leak through it, so you can wear it as long as you want," realizing he was beginning to babble, Greg snapped his mouth shut.

With each word Greg had spoken, Nick's eyebrows had climbed farther up his forehead, until they were nearly at his hairline. A shiver raced down his spine at the thought of having something like that inside of his cock. He wasn't quite sure if the shiver was one of anticipation, or revulsion, or something else he just couldn't put his finger on. He found himself fascinated by just the thought of it, though. Then his thoughts shifted to what it might look like on Greg. But Greg had said "you," which made Nick think Greg had intended for Nick to wear it. The toy was obviously meant to be worn by a bottom. In their relationship, Nick didn't usually bottom. It made him wonder how would it feel to have the plug on his cock while Greg's cock was buried in his ass.

"Nicky?" Greg asked quietly, making Nick realize he'd been silently staring at the plug for several minutes. Reaching for the box, Greg said, "I guess this was a bad idea."

Nick's hands grasped Greg's wrist before the younger man could pick the box up. Their eyes met, and Nick choked out, "I'll wear it!"

Gasping, Greg said, "What? I got it for you to put on me!"

Disappointment settled over Nick. He'd managed to psyche himself up to wear the plug, only to find out that Greg was just as insistent about wearing it himself.

Greg's earlier playful look came back, and he said, "I'll wrestle you for it. Winner gets to bottom."

Smirking at Greg, Nick laughed, "You're kidding, right? I can take you, easy!" He eyed the lithe form of his husband. Greg may have a couple of inches on him in height, but Nick out massed Greg by several pounds.

"That's what you think, Stokes!" Greg replied with an easy laugh of his own.

Releasing Greg's wrists, Nick scooped up the box containing the plug and set it beside his book on the night stand. "You're on!" he challenged with a growl, pushing the sheet to the end of the bed with the comforter and tossing his pillows to the floor. He watched as Greg discarded the towel onto the floor and dropped his own pillows over the side of the bed.

They were both now on their knees, facing each other. They were both flushed with excitement and arousal, their cocks hard and leaking, slapping wetly against their stomachs as they moved.

When Greg's eyes drifted down Nick's body to his hard length, Nick made his move, lunging at the younger man. His shoulder connected with Greg's chest just hard enough to push him to his back on the king sized bed.

As Greg's eyes widened in surprise, he was already moving, wiggling out from under Nick's body and skittering away from the older man. His eyes didn't wander over Nick's body again.

Nick was now rushing Greg on all fours, trying to back the younger man into a corner of the bed. Greg lunged on top of Nick's back, trying to force him down to the mattress. This position made Greg's cock vulnerable to Nick's mouth. It was so close to Nick's face, he just couldn't resist. His tongue sweeping over the tip of Greg's cock had Greg crying out, "Oh, God!"

Wrapping his arms around Greg's waist, Nick wasted no time in flipping Greg over to his back, and quickly straddling the younger man. Nick managed to pin Greg's arms to the bed with his knees.

Wiggling and squirming, Greg tried to get free. Using his incredible flexibility, Greg managed to get one leg across Nick's chest, but he just didn't have the strength to dislodge the older man.

Smiling in triumph, Nick said, "Give it up, G. I win!"

Anticipation of being buried inside of Nick seemed to replace Greg's disappointment at not getting to try out their new toy, as Greg stopped struggling. He smiled up at Nick, "You win, this time."

Scooting down Greg's body so he was straddling Greg's hips, freeing Greg's arms, Nick leaned down so they were nose to nose. "This time? So you want to do this again?"

Raising his head and touching their lips together, Greg said, "I thought it was fun."

"Mmm hmm..." Nick said, brushing his tongue over Greg's lower lip, begging entry that was instantly granted. Pulling back a moment later, he moved so he was leaning against the headboard. A touch of trepidation in his voice, he picked up the cock plug and looked at Greg. "How–?"

"The clerk said to use plenty of lube, especially the first time, and to take it slow." Retrieving the bottle of lube from his own night stand, Greg scooted over next to Nick. Locking gazes with Nick, Greg held out his hand. The level of fear in the older man's eyes was overpowered by the level of trust in them. He knew Greg wouldn't hurt him, and would stop if it became too painful or weird. Without hesitation, Nick set the cock plug in the palm of Greg's hand.

Squeezing a good amount of lube on the tube of the plug, Greg smeared it over the whole thing, then set the bottle of lube aside for later use.

As Greg took hold of Nick's shaft, the older man's heart rate increased, and he had to concentrate on maintaining long slow breaths. As Greg touched the tip of the tube to Nick's leaking slit, he gasped. Greg's eyes shot up to Nick's face, and he stilled his hand.

"C-cold, but d-don't stop," Nick stammered out, brown eyes wide.

As Greg slowly began to push the tube in, Nick concentrated on his breathing. When the initial cold faded, he noticed there was no pain, just a bit of a burn, and he panted out, "W-wait. Give me a minute to adjust."

Greg nodded his understanding. "What's it feel like?" he asked curiously.

Managing to steady his voice, Nick managed, "It's different. It doesn't hurt, just burns a little. It's not..." he searched for the word he wanted, "uncomfortable." Leaning his head against the headboard, he said, "Okay, keep going."

The plug was already nearly half way in. Applying more gentle pressure, Greg pushed it further in, keeping a close eye on Nick's face. When the plug was fully inserted, Greg pushed the ring around the crown of Nick's cock, ensuring the plug would stay in.

"Okay?" Greg asked, trailing a fingertip over the head of Nick's cock, brushing across the external part of the plug.

"Oh!" Nick sighed. "Do that again!"

A smile spreading across his face, Greg murmured, "I take it you like that?" He repeated the earlier action. This time he was rewarded with Nick's hips bucking upwards, and a strangled moan.

"Lay down and spread your legs for me, Nicky," Greg commanded, as he picked up the lube again.

Nick complied instantly, watching Greg through heavy lidded eyes. As Greg lubed up his fingers, Nick touched his cock, wanting to feel the little bolts of electricity the plug sent through him.

Kneeling between Nick's legs, Greg pressed a finger to Nick's puckered entrance. As he watched Nick playing with himself, Greg felt his own cock twitch in response. He couldn't wait to be inside of Nick.

It didn't take long for Nick to relax, his body ready to accept Greg's girth. He had continued to touch himself, dragging his fingers around the ring holding the plug in, up the curved steel attaching the plug to the ring, and across his profusely leaking slit. Watching Greg slick up his cock, Nick whimpered, "Hurry, G! Not going to last much longer!"

Positioning the tip of his cock at Nick's entrance, Greg pushed slowly forward. Both men hissed in pleasure when the crown of Greg's cock penetrated the tight ring of muscle.

Continuing to push into Nick, Greg leaned forward to kiss him, deliberately letting his belly brush across Nick's cock. When Nick's back arched, Greg wrapped his arms around the older man and rolled them so Nick was now on top.

A mewl escaping his lips, Nick pulled his knees under him, then sank the rest of the way onto Greg's cock. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to regain some sibilance of control. He could feel Greg's eyes raking over him as a near physical thing, knew when they settled on his cock, and the only visible evidence of the plug inside. Pre-cum was leaking so continuously from his cock he could feel it slide down the heated flesh. He couldn't remember ever leaking this much before.

Unable to remain still another moment, needing to move, Nick planted his hands on Greg's chest, opened his eyes to meet Greg's caramel gaze. "Touch me, G, please!" he hadn't meant it to sound like he was begging, but it did. He could feel Greg's cock getting harder inside of him, so he tightened his muscles in response.

"So close, Nicky! Feels so good!" Greg murmured, finally wrapping his hand around Nick's shaft, his thumb brushing over the stainless steel where it disappeared into the slit of Nick's cock.

Raising up, Nick slammed himself down on Greg's length, setting up a hard rhythm that also managed to work Greg's hand over his cock. A litany of, "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" began to fall from his lips, but he wasn't sure when exactly that had happened, he was so lost in the sensations of Greg buried deeply inside of him, Greg's hand wrapped around his cock, and Greg's thumb brushing across that piece of stainless steel. It. Felt. So. Good!

His balls had been drawn up tightly against his body for such a prolonged period of time, he was barely able to voice a warning. "Greg! Going to–"

"Do it, baby! Cum for me!"

Cock pulsing, Nick felt himself get lost in his orgasm, as ropes of pearly white semen coated Greg's hand and chest, some even landing on his chin.

Watching the bliss on Nick's face was all it took for Greg, though the way Nick's slick channel convulsed around his cock helped, too. With a shout, Greg came deep inside of Nick.

Finding himself unable to remain upright, his body quaking in the aftermath of the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had, Nick collapsed on top of Greg. He managed to roll them both to the side, before his full weight settled completely on the slighter form beneath him. He couldn't stifle the moan of dismay that fell from his lips as Greg's softening cock slipped from him.

He couldn't remember when his eyes had closed, but at some point they had. He felt Greg's weight shift on the bed, felt lips brush across his sweaty forehead, and heard Greg murmur, "Be right back. I'll get a cloth to clean us up." A moment later, he heard water running in the bathroom.

When Greg's hand touched his hip, urging to roll out of the small pool of semen and lube that had leaked from his body, Nick finally managed to pry his eyes open. He sighed as the warm cloth gently wiped over his entrance, gasped when Greg carefully wiped it over the overly sensitive head of his cock. He caught Greg's wrist, when the younger man started to remove the plug.

Meeting Greg's questioning gaze shyly, Nick said, "I'd- I'd like to wear it for a while. Maybe for the rest of the night."

Clearing his throat, but unable to keep a wide smile from his face, Greg said, "Okay, Nicky. J-just don't wear it to work. I don't think I could make it through shift with the thought of–" blushing furiously, Greg trailed off with a low moan, turning his attention to cleaning up the small puddle that had formed on the bed.

Chuckling at the crimson staining Greg's cheeks, Nick yawned widely beckoning to Greg's side of the bed. "Come to bed, baby."

When Greg returned from taking the damp cloth back into the bathroom, Nick murmured, "Wouldn't wear it to work, anyway. Takes all my self control to get through a shift without getting half hard, when I'm working with you. If I started out shift already half hard like I am now, I know I wouldn't make it through."

Crawling into bed, Greg reached for the sheets and comforter, pulling them up over himself and Nick, who was laying on his back, left arm stretched out so Greg could curl into him.

As the sheet dragged over his cock, Nick let out a hiss at the delicious sensation over his sensitive flesh. Wrapping his arm around Greg, as the younger man snuggled into his side, Nick reflected back on the night. Yes, the cock plug had definitely been a great idea, and he couldn't wait to subject Greg to its sweet torture. But first, before he removed it in the morning, he wanted Greg to take him, one more time.

Unable to see Greg's face, Nick thought he'd already fallen asleep. Whispering, "I love you, G," he reached over to the bedside table and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

He was startled out of his half doze by Greg giving a snorted laugh.

"What?"

"Did you see Ray and Hodges today?" Greg asked, shifting so he had his chin resting on one hand on Nick's chest.

In the darkness, Nick really couldn't make out Greg's features, but imagined the younger man had an amused look on his face.

"I think I saw Ray. Why?" He tried to think about what the Trace technician and African-American CSI-3 had been up to during shift that night, but couldn't remember.

"Hodges will take the opportunity to kiss up to anyone he can! You saw the shirt Ray was wearing, right?" Almost as an aside, he mumbled, "Resembles a couple of shirts you have in the closet."

Poking Greg in the ribs playfully, Nick said, "I heard that!" Then added, "Yeah, I saw his shirt. What about it?"

Laughing again, Greg said, "Hodges was wearing one almost identical to Ray's!"

"I wonder if Ray noticed?" Nick said, laughing with Greg.

Sobering, Greg said, "You know, if Hodges would just learn to be himself, he might find that other people would like him more. He's really not so bad, once he's loosened up some." A couple of months ago, Greg had inadvertently volunteered himself to go out on the town with Hodges, to help the other man get over the departure of his love interest, Wendy Simms. They'd gone out to a couple of clubs together since then.

Raising an eyebrow that Nick doubted Greg could see in the dark, he said, "Is that how you've come to be such good friends with him?"

"You know me, Nicky. I'm not the type to hold a grudge, even against someone who's constantly trying to one-up me. Besides, I think he's finally starting to see that one-upping people just drives them away."

Leaning forward, Nick touched his lips to Greg's. "You never have been the grudge holding kind, babe." Running a hand through Greg's disheveled hair, he murmured, "You're the kindest man I've ever known. I'm so glad you're mine!"

He heard the smile more than saw it, as Greg replied, "I'm so glad you're mine, too! Just remind me not to bet against you in the future."


End file.
